A process wherein NH.sub.3 is added to reduce NO.sub.x in a flue or combustion gas is described in Published German Patent Application 37 01 527. In that process a denitrating catalyst is employed which contains, inter alia, FeSO.sub.4 on a carrier, such as SiO.sub.2.